berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 114 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts falls from high up in the air, the tree branches below slowing and cushioning his fall but doing nothing to prevent injuries. He lands on the ground, greatly shaken and wounded, but alive. The most grievous wound is the one to his pride: his cannon shot was misaimed. He looks around for the Dragon Slayer, which has landed blade-first in the ground a few paces away. Rosine is also alive, and has much energy leftover from the shot she absorbed and the fall she suffered. She rampages around the burning forest looking for Guts, who is busy using his bandages to bind his good hand to the Dragon Slayer. Knowing he will soon black out due to loss of blood and energy, he willingly focuses what energy he has left into his rage. Now trying to formulate a plan, Guts has no ideas. His lack of energy means he is too tired to dodge Rosine's attacks and get close to her, and his cannon shot is now used up. Jill's screaming draws his gaze, and though he at first moves to save her from the surrounding fire that threatens to burn her, seeing her inspires a devious plan in him. Jill screams of fright of the fire, and she begs Puck to leave her behind and save himself, but he refuses. He comes up with the idea to burst open another pod and to use its juices to put out the flames, but Jill does not like the idea and vehemently rejects it. She begins to break down, telling Puck that he was right in that she should have left the Misty Valley while she had the chance. Puck screams at her, asking if she intends to die now, despite previously doing all in her power to survive. Just as Jill's resolve begins to build up, a burning branch falls from its tree directly above her. The fiery branch is halted in midair by Rosine. She pulls Jill into another hug, which is much more uncomfortable seeing as Rosine is now more bug than human, and tells her that they will go off in search of another paradise together. Waiting in the flames, Guts sees his chance. Rosine's back is turned, and her attention is elsewhere. He emerges, a fiery figure, driving the Dragon Slayer directly through her back and cutting into her human torso as well as her bug body. She drops Jill as she screams in pain right into a bed of fire, but Guts (who is once again going berserk) has the wherewithal to kick a cocoon directly above Jill, protecting her from being incinerated. Rosine furiously takes off into the air, Guts on her back. Flying this way and that, she hopes to shake him off, or else to simply kill him outright with her great speed. Puck, who is still at ground level, slowly realizes that Guts planned to watch Jill be hurt by the flames, knowing Rosine would become distracted and rush to protect her. Jill, meanwhile, is laughing hysterically at the sight of her body, which is blood-soaked thanks to the destroyed cocoon. As Rosine flies through the air at blinding speed, she angrily asks Guts why he is so determined to kill her. Guts replies that it is for all the humans she and her elves ever preyed on. She suddenly realizes that one of her core beliefs has been breached: she, an elf, has been injured by a human. Rosine's rage is magnified, and she uses her whip antenna to strike Guts off her back and into the open air of the night sky. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Puck * Jill * Rosine